


A night with an alien

by BridgerEzra



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, First Time, Rough Sex, Smut, Sparring, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgerEzra/pseuds/BridgerEzra
Summary: After his fail in Lothal Thrawn sends to deal with Mandalorian uprising. In this mission his relationship with Pryces change. How their sparring mutch leads him for his first with an alienIt is part of my non canon idea of Rebels sequel.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A night with an alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/gifts).



> This is a weird one for me. but inspire of an art, and my friends love for the ship

6 months have passed since the battle of Lothal, the annihilation of the seventh fleet was a big blow to the Empire, and humiliation defeat to Admiral Thrawn! The Emperor doesn’t take kindly to failure and no one is above his anger.  
6 months have passed since the Empire abandons Lothal and she starts living in the Chimaera in the eyes of the Emperor Lothal worth nothing!  
the Lost of the temple and Factory! With doonium resources drained that place not worth His time ….But maybe the fear of losing another fleet!  
Could something like him Know fear? Is he even a person?  
She still feels it not in her Bones but her soul, those yellow eyes! Even the Great admiral Thrawn looked like an insect against him and there was always a price for a Fail!  
She still wakes up on Thrawn scream as the Emperor torturing him. She will never return to that place and face that thing! Even it cost her life. She didn't believe she served such evil!  
Now they are in the mid uprising! It was a second chance bestowed to the alien.  
Can she call it a second chance or the best insult and test, how can he end the rebellion with only two-star destroyers? Within just a year! "impossible mission!"  
with her having no place to call home or return. She kept her title and followed Thrawn." her talent may come in hand,you can keep her," Emperor says Looking at her.  
She was nothing, a subject in his eyes but why she feels those compliments from the Emperor were like poison. He could see past her! See beyond normal humans.  
For 6 months she walks the hallways of the star destroyer. Hearing the cracking of the armor! Or the small whisper of officers! Few fear her but the most hates her. She was an outsider in their eyes! She shouldn't be there a rotten politician "the slut, yes so many insults" but with Thrawn respect her so every one follow him.  
She stood in front of Thrawn officer! Inter the Imperial code cylinder gave her access  
"You call me Admiral" she stood on the door.  
The room was full of Mandalorian armor, old and new even pieces of their art tell their story of war and unification. Behind him were two lizards, the only aspect he didn't change. He was in deep thought reading a report  
The admiral hand rose pointing two-finger giving her order to come closer.  
"Any news?" she was a little hesitate the Chiss was hard to read but with time she could sense when he is in deep thought and problem  
No answer, he just gave her a data tablet. His Red eyes never left her. She knew she was in trouble! He wants to read her reaction.  
She moves to sit on the right edge of his desk! A pretty bold move for an officer of the Empire but with her Crossing her legs It was just a reflection on their relationship. the formality between them melts with years of hardship and difficulty! For an alien and outsider, they both struggle to gain their Position with mutual help and respect as they build their relationship. He can deny her talent in politics, she can be as ruthless as mercy!  
He notices a twist on her apparent lips, like a smile soon vide away! as she push her long hair behind her ears 

"so you lost an Inquisitor ! Is this the fourth or the Fifth?! They look all the same"as she looks straight into his eyes "Daring and Mocking him" she love playing game  
Thrawn: Bridger shows to be a difficult enemy!  
She dodges his staring by playing with the Data scrolling the info: so he steals use that name! What a pity. I heard he adopted the Name Wren!  
Thrawn: your nephew!  
Hearing her relationship she jumps from the desk and with a formal Voice: Yes sure he is.  
It was her secret! Her Brother ditches their Family to marry this Bridger woman! It was not a big deal to her parents intel he refuses to take the family business!  
In the favour of simple and easy life, This infuriates her parents to cut him forever from the family like he never exists. She tries to keep contact even gave a slingshot as a birthday present for their son!  
Then the fool goes and tries fighting the Empire to get arrested. she did her best to spare his life and put him in secret prison even with her best effort she couldn’t save him  
Now his son follows his step. it was all because that woman Bridger he takes after her!  
Didn’t take much for Thrawn make the connection and remind her every time to put her in place if she crossed a line/  
Thrawn: At eas Governor! Yes with every threat a gentle reminder to her important  
"I didn't Inform about the new inquisitor! And a new attack on ally force, why?!  
A Moment of silence  
In last Months it was obvious that there was a traitor, the Mandalorian were always one step ahead of them and quick to change their tactics. He was sure she was the source of the leak, putting her in the dark was a trap he prepares but it just backfired.  
How can he be wrong?! He made the perfect trap, did he just misjudge her?!  
He was so angry that someone outsmarted him. The worst is the one he did that is Pryce she couldn't read his thoughts?!  
"it was a missed calculation on my part! Can you fix it?"  
She was surprised that he admits that, she responds "this will not be easy, you just pissed off one of our strong allies. It will not be easy."  
Thrawn quick answering: "you will get your reward as he dismisses her."  
Pryce didn't move, her hands grasping on the edge of the table leaning her face close to his "no need for that, how about a rematch between us it has been a while."  
Their mutual interest in a martial-art is what makes them get close and break the ice between them. She didn’t bother hearing his reply as she starts unbuttoning her jackets and put her long hair back and move to spar room  
he opened the holo net: "Commander Faro I am out for the next hour"  
there was hesitation before he hears Faro answer: yes sir. It was a habit to get this Order after he meets with Pryce. It was the source of wild rumors.  
He takes off his white uniform. He dressed up for the training wearing just a black sleeve compression shirt and a pair of tight shorts. And he made his way to the dojo.  
as he enters the room, he starts checking his Gloves eager to his fight with her.  
She was on the wooding floor scratching her legs wearing Black, skin-tight compression shorts a little longer than the one he wears! With a matching black sports bra barely containing her Chest. Her stomach bares you could easily notice her abs. She just finishes tying her hair in a regular ponytail. It brings the beauty of her eyes. He couldn't hide his smile.  
"Thrawn is those new Shorts" as she jumps from the floor "I like them."  
Yes! Their titles disappear when they are alone, He didn't pass her remark because what he was wearing could almost be classified as underwear.  
Pryce’s eyes were checking him. This alien spiece as a whole doesn't care much for detail but surprise when they find interest in something they will not miss a spot.  
He did notice that Pryce showed interest in him but he didn't put much thought in it. It is no different than Faro or other soldiers, it just respect and curiosity.  
He kept scratching his arm "the first one submissions is the loser.No O.K"  
Pryce: I have some new tricks to show you!  
the two touched gloves and began to spar. Despite all Her progress and training! Thrawn was a professional and more experienced. He could easily read her move and counter every one of them. She gave his thigh a strong kick but it had no effect.  
"You should start to use other techniques. Chiss bones are 30 % thick of humans. If didn't works first time it will not work from the tenth time" there was no pain in his face just a disappointing  
Pryce:Shut up and jump back! She kept training last month on her kicks but it was for no effect, he is really strong.  
She Kept dodging his grasp and throwing her Kicks.  
he smiles " if that was a new trick I should end this quickly"  
Thrawn take a step and throw a kick! That Pryce jumps back to avoid it, then He quickly grabbed her left leg pushing her down and tackled her on the ground. He uses his strength against her! Like he usually does, she tries squirming around to get away from him but he grabbed her waist" No escape" She manoeuvred herself around and pushes Thrawn's face between her thighs.  
"Got you"  
the Chiss sense the trap and try retreat but she grabbed his right arm and twist it and unlock his neck between her thighs  
Thirty-second passed! Thrawn Tapped the ground telling her his submission but rather than that her grasp tight on his throat! And twist his arm more!  
"Okay, okay, stop joking around," Thrawn scream, but there was no response.  
Only the Voice of her clenching teeth! He was a fool to trust her. he let his Guard and Now he pays the price, he start losing breath and focuse  
he takes his left and throws a punch to her rips last effort for escape But with no effect!  
one minute pass trapping by Pryce. His blue face starts to turn to red gasping for breath. He uses his last strength in one last word "Arihnda" it was soft Voice. He thought it would be his Last word and it was Like magic the furious grasp loosen up and set him free. He starts rolling away and falls on his hand coughing trying to catch his breath. Pryce move next to him patting his back gentle "easy easy"  
Thrawn pushes her away, She was F dangerous and he didn't bare Look at her. He rarely loses his temper but this time... his Life was on the line.  
He stood up taking one last Breath strengthens himself, " I think this is enough for today Governor dismissed"  
She could feel his anger! A rare sight, calling her by her title was like restarting their relationship.  
As his eyes gaze on her. He stops!  
Pryce was holding her rips. His anger, disgust all wash up. He forgets everything. he rushes to her "are you Ok! Is it hurt? His punch can have a devastating effect if he doesn't hold up, this is why he spars with droids so he can use his full strength.  
He helps her sit on the bed! Taking out her hand there was a big red bruise under her chest.  
Thrawn starts checking her and the one word coming from his mouth reflects the gravity of her injuries "Shit."  
"it is ok Grand Admiral! I will go to seek the medical droids, this is not something your position should be interesting, can I go?"  
Thrawn didn't miss her Sarcasm!  
He simply responds "stay here, Pryce" . He knows she enjoys calling her that he moves to take a small grey box from one of his draws. It has a fancy Look with decorations on the side like a Jewelry Box. Up was a beautiful image of a sun  
The inside was full of white-bluish cream.  
he starts wiping it on her bruise. The first thing that hit her was the smell. It was strong that she closes her nose.  
" Thrawn WTF is that" with funny pitchy Voice as she still holding her nose  
He chuckles "it is from my home planet, a Local medicine pass in my house it is pretty rare and pretty effective I only have this content."  
"So why waste it on me?" as his hand stop  
He still remembers the head warning giving him the box "this for you and only for you" and there he gives it to humans. In one time he sees them as a lesser being. He changed!  
" Thrawn!" Pryce says.  
"Nothing just fixes my mistake" and resume to finish!  
"better?!" as he sits next to her  
Pryce: it is working...the Pain is disappearing Wawe! Thrawn you need to tell me the secret of This medicine as she falls on her back.  
Thrawn: It is Family secret I can't!  
"you are no fun Thrawn Keeping secret from me but it is not like I don't do the same." Pryce said  
She closes her eyes! "Do you miss your home planet?"  
He would ask her what secret she keeps but he Knows it is not the time. They usually spend a few minutes after sparring in small talk ... a few minutes turn into an Hour but no personal questions!  
She didn't wait for his response "I miss Lothal..the blue sky, the grass even the annoying wild tooka...I never liked these things but why I miss it now.  
It was obvious she is homesick and how the empire abandoned her planet  
she put her faith in the empire! and she lost everything no surprise she feels, confuses and makes her easy targets to manipulate. she has less reason to be loyal  
"my planet is a cold icy one with no grass or blue sky ... I just bore in one of the nearby systems before going to the homeland as a prodigy  
She grasps his hand: but you miss it. 

For Chiss duty was before Family. He shouldn't care for something like that, any emotion that may ruin his mission but he lies," you may say?!"  
He may learn something new.  
Her hand moved up to his arm "do you have someone you miss."  
He didn't expect a personal question like this. He has friends who respect Eli.Aralani but what she means is someone he Loves. This was weird and he should stop it before leading to something both regret.  
She rises up to push herself on his arm "So close."  
"Come on someone like you should have a someone art teacher, a noble lady, even a Pet."  
For a member of Mitth family. A partner or friends should be choosing wisely...And better let it to the family heads. Or not having one at all. Less chance for betrayal  
"I don't have anyone," he thought my end this conversation but the female alien had a different idea.  
"That means I am free to try to be that person" he Looks at her blue eyes. His Mind was telling it is a Joke but his heart tells him she means it. She didn't see him as just a leader or a friend but more as a Partner of the opposite sex even an alien?!  
He could feel her breasts squished against his arm and easily notice her hard nipple popping out. She wasn't wearing a bra!  
He was confused and hesitated on how to answer her. The humans are so much forward in their intimacy Kissing Hugs ….And there even worst. Chiss could see it rude indecent only lew People offer themselves as slaves. Where is the proud?!  
He was surprised when he felt a movement between his thigh "Impossible" he could feel her warm skin but didn't believe she was asking for mating and why his Body responds in the first place?!  
"Thrawn" Her Voices snap him back to reality she was waiting for an answer.  
He knows the right answer to please her was a Kiss! But is it? this is dangerous he may lose control?  
Putting a hand on his thigh, she says: you don't need to hide it. You look uncomfortable. We can stop any time. Like it never happens  
Her warm hand felt a move and she could feel his hard cock! Throbbing under his short!  
Thrawn felt something in his stomach and ache, a light Pain! He didn’t believe his Body reacted to her in this way by Just a touch! To something is not a Chiss. This shouldn't be possible!  
They sat in silence looking at each other. With every second their breathing was getting heavy he could even hear the sound of his heart! Like thin ice getting cracking under their feet! But it couldn't hold them longer in the end it broken.  
She leaned in and tapped her lips against his start kissing it! It was an awkward kiss she could feel Thrawn try to simultaneously her move but soon their kiss grew deeper, more intense and wet. Thrawn was a quick learner it but it is time to raise the stakes don't give him a chance to retreat.  
Her hands began exploring the back of his head and wandered through his silky hair slowly making her way down to his neck, not letting him go as she pushes her tongue into his mouth expect him to retreat!But she was wrong so wrong!  
He was waiting like a snake to jump and slips between her lips, it was thick and wet as it Kept is swirl on her tongue.  
She could feel something was different! She wants to resist and fight back, but her tongue has nowhere to hide. And it was strangled by his. She was at his mercy!  
The press of his tongue and his lips against her becomes so great to resist. It's like an electric shock pass runs down through her body.  
She let go of his neck slowly making her way down to his chest ripping his shirt off.  
Whether he wants it to or not? She will be fucking Thrawn His reaction was out of her world!  
She felt it down to her throat. She couldn't breathe for a second her body reacts as she pushes him away! Putting her hand on her mouth sealing it. Thrawn could only see the fear in her eyes.  
"Sorry I lost control I am sorry, I don't know I shouldn't lose control " he strangely looked cute!  
"Did you push your tongue down my throat, How?" her fear disappears as she grasps the truth of what happens and now she is curious to know how?  
"I am sorry!" he apologises for a second time. She could feel his hesitation and embarrassment!  
She let go of her hand biting her lips" Your tongue is not just thick but long! Show me!"  
Thrawn: yes. Hidden his mouth behind his hand "It is not appreciated for a Chiss to show his Tongue.It is a bad manner"  
"like hell, I care. I am no Chiss so let me see it, please" he knows she will not stop intel she sees it!  
So He opens his mouth letting it out … inch by inch intel passes his Chin!  
Pryce starts laughing " Oh my God. How could you hide that thing Inside? No surprise my tongue can’t do anything against it!"  
It has Kinda Pink colour like Human has a triangle sharp that start with spiky muscle then it gets. Smaller intel it ends with a tube  
he quickly swallows it back: it is part of evolution it help find prey and access to some Food please don't ask me to show it again!  
Pryce didn't care because she notices something new "you don’t have a nipple" She takes what left of his shirt away.  
It was no different from a human with the same chest and abs but no nipple or a single hair! His breath was strange and fast Like someone catches his breath  
The main event is what behind his shorts ….The big bulge was F moving weirdly!  
It was one of the big mysteries in the ship. Only blind can’t notice that bulge. There was even a secret bet between the crew about how much longer his Blue Thik dick. 10 OR 12 some even think it was longer than 16 inches!  
She looks up asking permission: can’t I take it?  
"Are you sure? I don't want us to cross the line," Thrawn said.  
For some time There was just silence. He looks at her waiting for her answer.  
She Kept staring "what a Strange question! He was really hard to read...Is he insecure, or he thinks she was scary? "neither way she will win at least the bet"  
"Thrawn I'm not scared."I will not judge you. I only ask to trust me." as she moves her hand behind him!  
She pulled down his shorts. She was staring at... she didn’t have an answer! She tries to figure it Out! There was no blue Dick … no 10 inch or 16 She could not let her eyes off it!.  
It! Yes, she has no answer  
Between his thighs, there was no hair! Just a Big half-ball egg?! With blue stripes connect on the top! Like some fruit.  
" Pryce!". Urgent for a respond  
She just Points her finger:Hshshshshshsh!  
She spread his legs to try to find access or any clue to open this puzzle!  
The first clue was the strong smell… it was out of her world neither bad nor good...just so strong that she feels her womanhood get wet! Like the cream but she didn't put much thought on that only later!  
She tries to get a close look and catch the source of the smell before the ball explodes!  
Pryce: WTF…  
Like a flower, the stripes diverge away and show one...four.eight tentacles!  
"Fascinate" as she looks at how the tentacles scrabble on each other swirl like trying to catch something. Each side has four parts in perfect parallel! But between them, a pink streak with two lips close thinks to it was her …  
Pryce pointing her finger: is that a Pussy? Looking at him  
With a straight face answer: yes, the close resembles the female organ of production.  
Pryce scream A pussy!  
"Yes…." Thawn answer with a lew Voices  
She rolled her eyes thinking of something then asked him "so the woman in your world have a Penis?!"  
Thrawn chuckle as he says: No! It is nearly the same with just six tentacles. The way we produce is different from humans. 

"What a disappointment! So how you Fuck"  
Thrawn: less action but more efficient?!

"why do I feel some insult there! So do you control all this tiny penis, I think I can handle the eight of them at once" in a challenging voice.  
Thrawn: A Brilliant remark but we don't control our Genital organ the way humans do it. It varies between the Chiss but few can’t control one or two tentacles Like when humans move back of their ears or heads … see!  
The appear tentacle stopped from moving and started waving then rolling on each other differently!  
Pryce was trembling from exiting like a pet "oh my God this is so cute but if you can’t control them how do they move."  
another silence before Thrawn Looking away from her stare he was shy tell her "because of you "  
Pryce then seductively bit her lower lip and looked up at him: Me?!  
Thrawn start explains, "the tentacle heads have smell receptor, can sense the female pheromone when she is ready for... You know! Mating … if she is not. It will never open and stay on dormant"  
Pryce: are you telling me you can sense I am Horny?! You can sense people are horny for you ?! She then starts laughing and hitting her bed with her feet! "I don't believe you."  
Thrawn: it doesn’t work that far! But yes it reacts to you  
Pryce stopped, hit the bed, and she felt The Blood rush to her cheeks.  
"Shut up," she said in embarrassment.  
She moved her hand close to the Tentacle.they slipped between her fingers and tried to hold on it .for a few seconds she felt Wet … they spread something she had a hard time to pull her hand back. She finally was able to pull her hand. There was slimy transparent sticky Liquid with no smell like a Glue as she had a hard time spreading her finger.  
"Interesting" as she takes her tongue to give it a lick …  
"Don't do that," Thrawn screamed but she already did it.  
It was sour! All her Body felt shiver because of it: "this was a Bad Idea so what next I don't think I can suck it but I can try "  
Thrawn responds: What humans call it foreplay!  
Pryce: Yes!  
his hand moved her away and closed his legs: we don’t have that. Most intercourse between Chiss solely for Production… we are different than humans, our sexuality not relating to our emotions.  
It was a white lie! If it was Chiss, they could connect their tentacle...but not with her it will be dangerous he steels, remember those stories when an alien partner gets choked trying sucking on the tentacles. It was a myth but even myth has some truth in them.  
The Chiss know there was a fine line between being a Chiss and let their carnival instinct out.  
Thrawn was fighting the urge to attack her! He never felt this. Not this strong the instinct of breeding. His body gets warmer, and his stomach is on fire.

"This is enough, we should end things here?!" Thrawn suggest.  
Pryce was not some innocent lady who will simply back up, the moment she smells his penis she was so horny in a way she can’t explain …. Like under some drugs but she thought was clear she wanted it inside …. Or the close she could get to that.  
Her nipples were poking through the soft fabric of her sports bra, and her black shorts had a clear wet patch "there was no backing up!"  
Pryce slipped out of her shorts and lifted her sports bra over her head to reveal her naked body. Wrapping her arms around her chest barely sneaks a glance at Thrawn  
"So?!" she asks him.  
"She was always Bold in her actions," he thought to himself.  
As his eyes roamed over her body, It was a piece of art, at that moment he understood why he loved those blue sparkling eyes that hypnotised him and those pink lips. Between her stringy muscle arms are a pair of breasts, the most enticing! Because in his Home Planet...That was a rare sight to see. Her large nipples jutted forward erectly, evidence of her arousal! As his gaze fell lower, to the cleft between her legs, Hair! Exist in some strange place that shouldn't be. He wants to touch it every inch of her skin!  
Pryce could see his eyes scanned her body. She felt his hot gaze on her exposed skin, "what could this fool think...he is taking forever is she needs to take every move. I am not a piece of art."  
WhenThrawn snapped back to reality he noticed Pryce's soft pink lips were just inches away from his own…" Humans and their Kiss, he dislikes it" but he shouldn't complain!  
Their kissing became fast and intense. With their hands were all over each other like animals, the Only thing in Thrawn mind Try to imitate what he saw in the holo net and try his best not hurt her  
He was afraid that his desire would take over but that was already happening.  
He already lost control. As Pryce could feel his tentacle run while on her thigh seeking to slide between them. Pryce Passionately kisses him strangely with no tongue play it is like a risk not ready to take it. That what help Thrawn tolerates it  
She presses her breast against his own! A battle of submission But her power was like the wave crashing on stones. She could feel his hands running down her back and across her ass, gently parting her cheeks. As his wet Tentacle spreading between it, hold their grasp on it! She swears they are getting longer. She opens her legs accepting it advance it was tingling and loves how they ravage her clit.  
"Ah!" a soft moan comes out of her mouth!  
Thrawn: Pryce we should...  
"Shut up Shut!"She screams letting her ponytail loose. Then pulling her arms around his neck! And continued to kiss him pulling him rather than pushing him this time  
She lost her battle and welcomed him. As the victory he accepts.  
His hand slid on her hips and gently rested her back on the bed, he could feel her legs lock behind his back with her hand slid on his arms. It felt like a trail of fire all over his body with every place she touched. it was! Too much to bear it!  
With his planet being cold, their skin temperature was lower than normal humans. Under 30 degrees and high temperature is usually a sign of being in heat! And two partners will stick their body together to raise their body temperature to help them reproduce!  
He expects her to complain when he touches her for the first time. But she was on fire and just notices now he was also in heat and she can’t even let his lips to say anything!  
Catching her breath. She finally let go of his lips  
"Finally," Thrawn said.  
"Do you hate kissing me? Pryce asks him in anger.  
"No No it just couldn't speak," he quickly answers.  
"I just want to make it clear I will not getting condemn of what happens here. I don't think I can stop myself so please let's rethink" the last effort of him fighting his desire.  
Pryce let a long breath trying to contain her anger" we both naked you are top of me and you ask me if I am sure."  
"Sorry...Just" How he could explain to her he was a Virgin and he may end hurt her!  
"So no penetration for the Chiss! I think I could handle that" she Joke, try to ease the mood!  
He chuckles" I warned you! "as he Pushes himself closer  
Pryce: that what I am talking about let those tiny penis ravaging my clits. then she let go of her tongue expect more kiss  
No more Kiss …..he says to himself his lips are sore" then he remembers what the saw Holonet.; what a man can do to please a woman  
his hand run over her breast, squeezing and pressing the soft flesh.  
AHHHHHHHH! It comes from her mouth, but she knows something.  
""what's wrong with him My chest?"  
she looked at his hands squeezed harder. Pushing her breast against each other and pinching it but … She couldn't take it any more and scream.  
"Thrawn Just stop, please stop,"  
she wich it was for the pleasure but the truth was different. Thrawn was using so much force! And her chest was so sensitive."  
Thrawn was fast to stop" are you ok?"  
Pryce covers her breast like defending them: yes yes ….It just you use a little bit of strength "  
Thrawn notice some red mark on her beast! Then look at his hand he starts losing it "Sorry!"  
Pryce: Can you just stop that? It is Ok I Know that female chess don’t have chests.  
Thrawn cut her: they have! Just...  
"Just?! " Pryce raised her hand in question.  
"it never grows this Big! Female stuck fat in their chest in their pregnant period but never Grow this size ….Or being this soft! Big chests are rare, mutate that, may happen in one generation. And if it happens usually be dealt with it?  
She grabbed his chin: mutate! You mean I am ugly, watch what you say.There are plenty of people who do love to be in your place.  
"my apologising they are the most beautiful thing I ever see" and give her hand a kiss  
Pryce: So how did you learn this Kind of Play?! Do you screw up with other officers? You may be raw! But this is not your first!  
"Holonet" he answers, She didn't believe how he answers with that face she tries hard to fight her laugh!  
The image of Thrawn watching the holo net porn! Was like a Bomb on her head  
"expect the unexpectable when it comes to Chiss," she says to herself."  
She pushes her chest together so close to his face "Thrawn they are not tools to us. be kind to them...treat them like you treat a baby! I trust you."  
Thrawn node and bent down planted a kiss on the tips of both breasts in alternating cycles. He could see her upper lips between her teeth softly Moaning! He squeezed her nipples, working them between his fingers. He was in control.  
"where this gentleman was hidden," Pryce said closing her eyes letting pleasure flew  
He started bad but now he gets the hang of it! "What a monster"  
She did not want his hands to leave her breasts or her body. Thrawn could feel the sensation of the wetness between her legs he Push himself intel their pussy lips kiss finally his tentacle grasp tied on her thigh giving them no way to close up.  
It was the point of no back. He will lose his virginity to this alien!  
"Pryce, I am so amazed about this breast of yours. They are just so large and delightful that I can't stop to squeeze them, is it painful.  
With her very erotic lewd voice," shut up if you like them why you don't suck on them... Didn't your Mother breastfeed you or what?"  
Thrawn: she didn’t, we born already able to eat solid food, so any parent can’t take care of us… or, never! We don’t have that mother-child Bond … it is about duty than responsibility!  
Pryce start understands Thrawn as a Chiss how they navigate a relationship and emotion.  
Thrawn: so you want me to suck on your breast I may end to bite them hard. or worst!  
a Joke as his perfect teeth close to her right nipple  
She tries to withdraw and for the first time, she notices she can’t. How his tentacle fixing her to his body!  
"so this what they do?"  
She could feel the pressure of his lips and his teeth at her breasts as he suckled her deeper and deeper into his mouth she cried out his name.  
"Thrawn! You baby nothing will come out of them but you can always free to make them leak Milk"  
He felt a chill on his Back! She is asking him to Knock her off! The crazy woman He was fighting that urge to do that.  
The Pain Now down from his stomach to his Pussy! It is happening. He is losing his Virginity!  
Pryce felt something inside her womanhood! Long and thin. It is not one of his Tentacle … it was coming from his...From his Pussy!  
Pryce: What is happening? What did you put inside me? AHHHH!  
Her wall tries to squeeze it but couldn't? As this thing didn't stay that long inside. It hits her inner wall in a different place and returns inside Thrawn. Like some Tongue!  
Thrawn: it is happening! Oh my God! No!  
"what do you mean it happens," Pryce ask.  
" Hold ...... me ... Tied"  
Thrawn let go of her breast and start focus on what happened: Back Back Back!  
Pryce: is that your penis? …. It is small ….Ahhh! You are hitting the best place More!  
It starts spinning inside of her " is this even a penis! I don't care"  
He was attacking her best spot some of them she never felt before!  
But Thrawn was in Pain like fighting something his body getting sweaty and breath Heavy  
She also suddenly experiences difficulty in breathing. Every part of her whomp was now so sensitive that wherever his small dick touched seemed directly linked to every part of her body.  
she closed her eyes letting the sensations ripping through her body letting it overcome her as starts squirting! like never before  
"How such small things can bring such pleasure "  
she opens her eyes saying: best sex ever!  
but Thrawn was in Pain he let go of her and he looks sick sweating with teary eyes  
"Thrawn!" You could feel the worry in her voice.  
his hand grasp on the Iron bars of the bed! His body stretching as his head raise and his mouth wide open and he screams in animal Voice! like squeaks.  
she was terrified as could feel pain in her thighs his tentacle get hold of them like want to tear it up. and will never let her go!  
Thrawn start hissing!  
"Thrawn ge,,,,t … " she wants to tell him to get off.  
everything was blurred …. White … she couldn’t feel anything for a few seconds! a Blue shadow start to appear then the clear sound of Thrawn Hissing! Bring her to reality.  
she closes her eyes … and finally could start seeing again nothing change but why she feels like this.  
Her body was numb she could barely move few fingers …. And she was peeing herself...soon she figures what happens!  
Something inside her womanhood! Something really big!  
It was a Dick, not the brilliant conclusion! But How ?! It was Giant dick and impossible coming from Thrawn it was splitting her in half that her Inner wall doesn’t feel the need to squeeze it!  
soon the Dick retreat and finally she could access to the damage! Her pussy will be loose forever! she can't take a dick anymore!  
She hears Thrawn Hiss again with the metal bar bending!  
Pryce: you are Kidding me! Noo!  
As his dick is piercing her again! To the deeps part! She tries to roll away from it but her hips were fixing in the perfect angle, it was one-way trips as his dick push to the very end. This time she could feel it shape Big but also rubbery and it was so long that is being wraps on itself inside her as he pushes the door of the womb  
Ahhhhh! She screams in pain.  
she could see a big Bulge on her stomach! Before it disappears again.  
Thrawn legs raise up! As his tongue half out of his mouth Hissed again louder this time But she didn't care her Pussy was a memory and she will take this bitch with her to the end! She uses her last strength to unlock her legs and hands-on his body! … lifted herself off the bed. She pulled his head down then she swallows his Hanging tongue into her mouth, only then look Like Thrawn notice her!  
"mmmmmmm yes!" she moans!  
His eyes scream, but she seals his lips; they are now connecting she Know the third wave is coming. And he will be inside her again for the last time! She has no power for the fourth one.  
As his dick enter her again but this time with no such force! He stops as the door of her womb. Like he finally gets, it was the end!  
and clinch on it … like a small hand sucking it inside! She is peeing herself again!  
In responding Thrawn tongue sink to her throat! She knows it is the end! As she starts losing her thought! But it was worth it!  
but with the Chiss expect the unexpected.  
She could breathe!  
Thrawn would take Big breath through his Nose then when it is out it comes from his tongue which already unlocked to her Trachea.filling her lungs to finally exit from her nose.  
Their bodies locking together like one system!  
his dick was throbbing inside letting his wave of seed!  
One after the other so sticky so warms...to no end!  
It takes ten long minutes… or what she thought because she lost all sense of time may be because Thrawn breath is toxic! Or just the pleasure of him cuming inside  
the long dream end  
starting with him retreat his tongue to his mouth falling back to bed!  
Thrawn opened his eyes as he could feel the bed is wet with their mixed fluids. what a big mess!  
“Pryce” he said Pulling himself off her Body fearing the worst!  
he noticed her eyes rolled back into her head for a moment he thought the worst! how would I explain this to Faro!  
“Thrawn“ she responds with a low Voice he felt relief hearing that!  
his Tentacle Dick let go of her womb and return! Ahhh! come from Thrawn  
as his tentacle loses their grasp on her thigh Leaving blue Mark!  
Then a wave of white seed flowed from her pussy! there was a big bulge on her abdomen. the seed will be a leak for a long ... Days!  
He lost much of his strength! the first time of a Chiss take much energy and will hard control his instinct. he looks as his tentacle taking their first shape finally together  
it will be Six Month to have sex again!  
“Thrawn this the first time I have something like this” Pryce said as she put her arm on her forehead  
she put her other hand on her womb “ your destroy my womb I can feel your seed blasting everywhere”  
then she raises to sits on her ass holding her womb with her two hands  
“ You are marking me as yours… after giving me this experience how could I enjoy any other kind of sex I will never sleep with a human again!”  
she looks into his eyes “ with this I have become yours haven’t i?  
I am now your woman?  
after hearing that he Know he falls to her trap: Yes I am! he answer  
Pryce than roll over on all fours lifting her ass as his seed licking down  
" one more time"  
Thrawn ....

**Author's Note:**

> I have a story for Halloween, 10k modern earth Sabine and Ezra, i am happy for any one who may give me help.  
> and i will finish my harem Story with Ezra


End file.
